Fate has spoken
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: Rachel makes a promise to Finn that they will end up together. Seven years have passed when she decided to go back to Ohio. What will happen? Follow their journey into a new phase of their lives. (I got this idea off 5x03 when Rachel was telling Mr Schue what would happen).
1. Chapter 1

_It was Kurt and Blaine's wedding night and Rachel, who was now twenty one, was dancing with Finn. They had been organising things together all week (as Kurt's dual best men) and Finn was heading back to Ohio with his parents the next day._

_"Are we ever going to talk about us?" Finn asked._

_"There is nothing to talk about," Rachel responded. "We want different things. You want Ohio, and Glee Club. I want Broadway."_

_"I love you." Finn said as Rachel shut her eyes._

_"I love you too," Rachel responded. "But we both know that long distance relationships don't work."_

_"So we're never going to be together?" Finn asked. "We're just going to push back all our feelings."_

_"Maybe in five or six years, after I've won several Tony awards and have made my name, I will be ready to settle down," Rachel responded. "But not now."_

_"Is that a promise?" Finn asked._

_"Were destined to be together Finn," Rachel smiled. "Just let fate do it's work."_

Rachel was now twenty six and it was her last night at _Wicked. _She was taking the make-up off after the show when the blonde who played Glinda came into her dressing room.

"Moving onto greener pastures?" She asked.

"Something like that," Rachel smiled. "I think I'm going to take a break. Refocus."

She got home and looked at her trophy case. Full of awards and playbills from her shows, and a _Golden Globe _she got for the movie she was in. She had been acting for seven years now. Rachel didn't know a lot about Finn, besides the fact he was single and had taken over the Glee Club. She hadn't seen him since the wedding. She missed him every day, but tonight more than ever. Rachel loved her job, and New York, but she wanted more. She knew what was missing, and there one person who could give it to her, so she started packing for Ohio.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**A/N: This is just an idea of mine I got from when Rachel was talking about what she imagined would happen in 5x03. Tell me if you like/hate it and if I should continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kurt and Blaine had come over for breakfast and saw the suitcase that Rachel had half packed.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"I have a flight back to Lima," Rachel responded. "I might go there for a while."

"Really?" The couple said in unison. "You want to go back _there. _For a holiday."

"Wait-" Kurt paused. "Finn – that's what it is? Isn't it?"

"It's stupid," Rachel brought over their tea. "At your wedding, I said to him I would go back one day when I was ready for marriage. And lately I just feel as though maybe this is the time-"

"Oh my god," Kurt squealed. "We're going to become family for real."

"You're just going to walk in the choir room and say to him _I'm home?_" Blaine asked now.

"No," Rachel stammered. "I mean, I probably won't say _I'm Home._"

"You have to tell us how this goes," No one could wipe the smile off Kurt's face. "Finn has been so lonely. It is time a woman – and someone who doesn't just want him for his money – comes in."

"I still don't think it's the best idea." Blaine said, looking at Rachel.

"Be quiet," Kurt looked at his husband. "This is so romantic. They are going to reunite."

"Okay Kurt." Rachel rolled her eyes.

Rachel managed to get to Ohio before Blaine's voice took over. Was she being stupid? Was this not a good idea? She was in her old bedroom and was looking at a slightly older version of herself.

"Don't be silly Rachel," She said to herself. "You love him and he loves you. Of course he will take you back."

She got to the school and heard the voice that was still so familiar to her. The voice that still made her heart skip a beat. Then she heard the voice of a woman. She peered in the choir room and could only see the back of her head, but she was with Finn at the piano. Rachel could suddenly feel heart beating outside her chest and was about to walk off when the woman, who to Rachel's relief looked very much like a teenaged girl, turned around.

"Rachel Berry?" The girl beamed. "You're the broadway star Rachel Berry and you are in McKinley High School, in Lima, OHIO! I am your biggest fan. Mr Hudson took us to go and see _Wicked. _My name is Mia."

"Mia," Rachel smiled. "That is a nice name."

"Do you know Mr Hudson?" The girl asked. "Mr Hudson do you know Rachel Berry?"

"I do," Finn responded. "She went here with me."

"You're the one in that Glee Club photo from centuries ago?" The girl asked.

"Mia," Finn looked at her. "Why don't you go home and work on the ballad and I will listen to it tomorrow."

"Okay," The girl grabbed her bag. "Bye Mr Hudson. Bye Rachel Berry."

The girl ran off and Rachel rolled her eyes. Finn just looked at her and Rachel realised she had forgotten what she was going to say.

"I'm home." Suddenly escaped from her mouth – she didn't know why she said it.

Finn didn't know what came over him at that moment. He was looking at Rachel and he couldn't believe it was her. He walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss. It felt so right. He didn't know why, but it felt like the thing he had been missing all these years.

"I have missed you so much," Finn said quietly when they broke the kiss. "I-I can't believe you kept your promise."

"I told you I would," Rachel smiled. "You took your kids to _Wicked_?"

"Nationals were in New York," Finn shrugged. "They wanted to see it anyway."

"How many of my musicals have you seen?" Rachel asked.

Finn pointed to the cork board in his office and Rachel walked over, seeing that he had a playbill for every single one of her shows.

"You saw all of them?" Rachel could feel the tears in her eyes.

"I wouldn't miss them for the world," Finn responded like it was nothing. "You know I love watching you perform."

"Which one was your favourite?" Finn was refusing to let go of her hand.

"Funny Girl," Finn smiled. "You were perfect in all of them. But there was something about Fanny Brice that was just so you."

"It was my favourite too." Rachel smiled as she sat next to Finn on the chairs in that familiar room.

They talked for almost an hour, filling each other in on the last six years. That was what Rachel loved so much. She had been on a handful of dates, and she was never as comfortable as she was around Finn – just talking to him.

"Do you want to go and grab dinner or something?" Finn asked eventually.

"That would be nice." Rachel responded.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the amazing alerts and reviews. It is so good to see you guys are loving this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed, and Finn walked into the kitchen of his apartment to see Rachel in one of his oversized sweat shirts, making them breakfast.

"Morning," Finn came behind her and kissed how. "How are you?"

"Good," Rachel smiled. "Very good."

"Can I ask something?" Finn was looking at Rachel when she set their plates down. "How is this going to work? I mean, your whole career is in New York."

"Well," Rachel smiled. "I will live here with you, and when I have to, I will go back to New York for a couple of days and stay in my apartment."

"I thought you loved the New York lifestyle?" Finn asked.

"It was good for a while," Rachel shrugged. "But my home isn't a place Finn, it's a person."

"I don't know, Rachel," Finn responded. "This just, it seems like you're giving up a whole lot just to be with me."

"Not really," Rachel began. "I mean, I have the solo album and my book to work on. And when we have kids they will be raised away from all of that."

"I still don't understand how you can just think like that," Finn was beaming, before he kissed her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Rachel laughed. "Not so much your morning breath though."

The following week, Rachel was back in New York for a meeting with her manager. She hadn't told Kurt and Blaine that she was moving to Ohio on a fairly permanent basis yet and was going to use that weekend to break it to them – over a nice dinner.

"So you're back in New York," Kurt asked. "I am guessing it didn't work out?"

"Well actually," Rachel was suddenly focussing on her plate. "I am only here until Sunday. I have a flight back home."

"You're moving to Ohio?" Blaine asked. "You're entire career is here."

"Yeah," Kurt had now raised an eyebrow. "You are not giving everything up for a man - Even as handsome as my brother."

"I'm not giving up anything," Rachel responded. "I will be writing while I'm there and I will come back when I have meetings."

"Finn owes me a local best friend." Kurt sighed.

It was fairly early the next morning, and Rachel heard a knock on her apartment door. She was surprised to see Kurt standing in front of her.

"It is a quarter past seven," Rachel grumbled. "You better have a good reason for being here."

"I do," Kurt looked at her. "If you're going back to Lima, we need to get New York bagels one last time."

"Fine." Rachel grumbled – she wasn't in a good mood without her morning coffee.

They walked the streets, Rachel complaining almost the entire way. Exactly like what used to happen. They found the place and ordered their bagels and coffee's. Kurt was looking out the window, while they were eating.

"I love watching the people in this city," He smiled. "I don't think I'd ever been able to give it up."

"I know what you're doing," Rachel yawned. "No amount of bagel will make me stay, Kurt."

"I just want you to remember that you are giving them up," Kurt looked at her. "As well as the decent Coffee and Manhattan."

"I don't need Manhattan or Bagels," Rachel had her hands around the mug. "I'm okay in Lima. I might miss the Coffee though."

"I am going to miss you so much, Rach." Kurt hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you too." The diva hugged her best friend.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I know it's a short chapter, but I will make it up in the next one, I promise! Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Finn had a long day. It was the last one before Christmas vacation and he was looking forward to going home.

"Mr Hudson!" One of his female students had raised her hand. "What should we do over the holidays?"

"Enjoy them," Finn responded. "And think about what songs we should be singing at regionals."

The students started leaving and it took ten minutes before the last one was gone. He got back to his office just as his phone started ringing and he saw Kurt's name dancing across the screen.

"Hi," Finn was half distracted on paperwork. "What's up?"

"You might want to come to the hospital," Kurt said as Finn's eyes widened. "Rachel was really sick and she fainted."

"I'm on my way." Finn said nervously, grabbing everything in sight.

When he got to the hospital, Rachel was awake and talking quietly to Kurt. He skidded into the room and the both of then looked up as he threw his arms around Rachel.

"What happened?" He asked eventually.

"Someone is pregnant." Kurt scoffed.

"What?" Finn was now looking at Rachel.

"I'm really sorry. It wasn't supposed to like this. We aren't even married -" Rachel was now sobbing and Finn grabbed her hand.

"It's okay Rach," Finn reassured her. "We can do this."

By this point Kurt had left to go back to the hummel-hudson house, promising not to say anything, even to Blaine and Finn and Rachel were left to talk. They talked about how this baby would fit in and Rachel suddenly felt a lot less paranoid that Finn would leave.

"He is going to be such a cute baby." Finn said in the car, driving them back to their apartment.

"Oh please," Rachel laughed. "She is going to be a mini Rachel."

"Well it's going to be ours either way." Finn kissed the diva.

When Finn looked back on his life, he knew this was at this exact moment that he realised he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Rachel and she wanted it too.

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anything else**

**a/n: thank you for the alerts and reviews. Tell me what you think about this. I will try to post as often as I can but I have broken my wrist so typing as well as everything else has become a feat.**


	5. Chapter 5

After they found out the news, Finn had become more protective of Rachel. They had decided not to tell anyone until 12 weeks to be safe, but the following week they were at the Hummel-Hudson house for Christmas. Kurt and Rachel were helping Carole in the kitchen and Carole had opened a bottle of wine.

"Do you two want a glass?" She looked at the best friends.

"Yep," Kurt reached up and grabbed two glasses, and handed one to Carole and offered one to Rachel who just looked at him. "Oh yeah, no drinking."

"No drinking?" Carole just looked at Rachel who was now focussing on the vegetables she was chopping.

A thousand reasons were going through Rachel's head as to why she can't drink, but none of them seemed plausible enough. Kurt was about to cover with an answer when Rachel blurted out the truth.

"Who's pregnant?" Burt had walked into the room at this point and by process of elimination there was only answer.

"Congrats Rach!" Blaine had made his presence known and Rachel was 45 seconds away from banging her head on the counter.

"What's up?" Finn had walked right in zipping up his jacket.

"They know about the baby." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What baby?" He was now eyeing off the slightly shorter man.

"Finn." Rachel just looked at him.

"How many weeks?" Carole asked now.

"Seven," Rachel responded. "We weren't going to say anything until we were 12 weeks but you know now."

Soon enough Rachel was twenty weeks and it was the morning of their doctor's appointment. Finn had got out of the shower and Rachel had thrown the entire contents of her wardrobe on the bed.

"We have to go soon." Finn braved as the diva just glared at him.

"Do you want me to go to the appointment naked?" Rachel snapped. "I have no clothes."

"What about these?" Finn picked up a pair of pants.

"They are yours!" Rachel yelled.

"I thought Kurt was going to take you maternity clothes shopping?" Finn asked.

"On the weekend when I go to New York." Rachel grumbled.

"You don't have anything?" Finn was looking at the time. "We're going to be late."

Rachel just glared at him and he left to wait for her in the car. He knew better than to argue with her in this state – even when he had to run to McDonald's at three in the morning. She got into the car eventually and gave him the silent treatment up until the baby was shown on the ultrasound screen.

"Do you want to know the gender?" The doctor asked as both parents nodded and Rachel grabbed onto his hand.

"What do you want honey?" Rachel turned her head.

"I'm okay with whatever you want." Finn said honestly.

"I think I want to wait," Rachel was looking at the figure on the screen. "It will be a nice surprise."

"I agree." Finn squeezed her hand.

In that moment they had forgotten what they were arguing about and just watched their small child on the screen.

"I'm sorry for yelling." Rachel got into the car.

"That's okay," Finn smiled at her. "And it's kind of cool that we will only know if it is Christopher or Christine when we see him or her."

"Christopher or Christine why those names-" Rachel said automatically before she realised. "I love it."

"Did you have any names in mind?" Finn asked.

"Fanny for a girl," Rachel responded. "It was my first Broadway show and my favourite musical of all time."

"I love it too." Finn smiled.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. Tell me what you think and I'd love to hear gender and name suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was Rachel and Finn's last trip to New York before the baby came. Rachel was 35 weeks now and she and Finn were walking back to her apartment after lunch for the baby shower Kurt had organised – including a gender reveal cake that Kurt found surprisingly easy to convince them to include (most likely because it was cake and Rachel was pregnant and Finn was well, Finn). Finn helped the woman up the flight of stairs and Rachel opened the door to a large amount of the New Directions.

"What – what are you all doing here?" The diva asked, finding a seat. "I thought it was going to be a couple of people."

"For the fun of it obviously." Santana responded and Rachel just ignored her.

"It's your last day here for a while," Kurt walked past Santana and kicked her lightly. "And we all wanted to see you before you had the baby."

"Thank you so much," Rachel had a quiver in her voice. "You have no idea how much this means to me-"

"Don't start crying," Santana was getting up. "If I see tears I am leaving."

"Sit down," Kurt looked at Santana. "Do we want to start with presents or cake?"

"Cake." Rachel said excitedly.

Kurt took the cake out of the fridge and brought it over to the woman. They both put their hands on the cake knife handle and cut out a piece.

"I can't look." Rachel turned her head as Finn lifted the piece and marvelled at the pink interior.

"A girl!" He said as Rachel's eyes flew open. "Rach, it's a girl!"

"It feels so much more real now," Rachel said later that night after everyone had left. "In a few weeks were going to hold her."

"And I couldn't be more excited." Finn put his arms around her waist and placed his hands on her belly.

"She kicks so hard when you put your hands on my stomach." Rachel laughed.

"I'm her dad, duh." Finn joked and kissed her.

* * *

Rachel was less than a week away from her due date and was watching Funny Girl with Blaine while Finn was at work. She had been feeling off all day and was singing along to _don't rain on my parade _and could feel the baby kicking.

"Feel this." Rachel grabbed Blaine's hand and put it on her stomach.

"Oh wow Rach," Blaine smiled. "That is amazing."

She paused the movie and got up to find something for lunch when she felt her waters run down her legs.

"Oh crap." She muttered as Blaine came into the room.

The man grabbed her hospital bag and got her into a cab. Finn wasn't answering his phone the whole car ride and Rachel was settled into her room. A nurse came in to do an initial examination and Blaine was sitting with Rachel.

"You two make a cute couple." The young woman was making notes.

"Us?" Blaine said automatically. "No. Were just friends."

"We did date in high school though," Rachel said mid contraction, crushing Blaine's hand in the process. "And that was your first kiss, am I wrong?"

"I'm gay," Blaine reassured the nurse. "My husband is her best friend. And we went on one date."

Just as Blaine said that his phone started ringing and Rachel just looked at him.

"Speak of the devil," Blaine let go of the diva's hand. "Hey honey."

"Honey?" Finn was trying to control laughter.

"Finn!" Rachel took the phone off Blaine. "Hospital. Now."

"Kurt is with me and were on our way," Finn responded. "We'll be there soon. I love you."

"Don't take too long," Rachel whined through her contraction. "I love you too."

Finn had arrived, the men had gone home after four hours and nearly nine more had passed after that. It was shortly after midnight and the nurse had come in to do another examination.

"Were ready," She had paged the nurse. "Not too much longer now Rachel."

"Yeah it's just the whole squeezing the baby out thing now." Rachel whimpered.

"You've gotten this far, you can finish it." Finn reassured the exhausted woman as the nurse began setting things up and their doctor entered.

Almost an hour had passed and a loud scream filled the room. The small bloodied girl was placed in Rachel's arms and the diva had started crying.

"She is so small." Finn was looking at thr girl and could see so much Rachel in her.

"She is so beautiful,"Rachel smiled. "Aren't you gorgeous."

"Has she got a name?" The doctor asked.

"I know I said Fanny was a nice name but all I can think of is the kids on the playground when she goes to school." Finn had the small girl in his arms now.

"What did you have in mind?" Rachel asked as Finn shrugged. "I always like the broadway theme. I mean Kurt's name is from _the sound of music _but I don't know i like the other names in there – Maria. Which could also translate to _west side story._"

"Natalie," Finn said out loud as Rachel, the doctor and the baby looked up to him. "Natalie Maria Hudson."

"Natalie," Rachel smiled. "I like it."

"Natalie it is." The doctor wrote it down as Finn leant in and kiseed the exhausted diva.

**Disclaimer: i dont own glee or anything else**

**A/N: thanks for the alerts and reviews and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

They had gone to New York for Natalie's first Christmas and Rachel had booked at gig singing at Times Square on New Year's Eve. She had gone to a rehearsal and Finn was with Burt and Natalie at the park.

"You're like the closest thing I have to a dad and I don't really have anyone else I can talk about this with," Finn looked at the older man. "Can I tell you something?"

"You aren't cheating on Rachel are you?" Burt asked, pushing Natalie who was now asleep in her pram.

"No," Finn responded. "I actually wanted to give her this."

Finn opened the box and Burt stopped pushing the pram and looked at it before looking at the taller man. Burt always thought of Finn as much of son as he did with Kurt.

"I still remember the first time you tried this with her." Burt had found them a park bench.

"I was stupid then," Finn responded. "I didn't know what I wanted."

"You know what you want now?" Burt asked.

"Yes," Finn smiled. "I want her and Natalie and a house - a family."

"Rachel is going to be a very lucky woman." Burt responded eventually.

"You think she will say yes?" Finn was looking at the box.

"She said yes the first time didn't she?" Burt responded getting up.

Rachel was sitting in her dressing room. Despite the hundreds of performances she did, it still made her nervous to go on stage. She heard a door open and turned around.

"You look beautiful," Finn smiled, holding a bunch of flowers. "You always do."

"They're beautiful," Rachel smelled them and put them down on her bench. "How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways," Finn laughed lightly. "Are you seriously nervous?"

"It's still scary going on stage." Rachel responded.

"You will kill it," Finn put his hands around her waist. "You have one of, if not the most beautiful voices in the world."

"In the world," Rachel looked into his eyes. "I think that's a bit of an exaggeration."

"Not to me," Finn said quietly. "Look at all you've done Rachel. They won't know what's coming to them."

"I love you so much." Rachel put her head on Finn's shoulder.

"Me too," Finn responded. "I-I actually have something else for you."

"What?" Rachel asked as Finn ushered her to sit down.

"When you left me in Ohio, I was lost. I didn't know who I was or what I was meant to be without you. But you never stopped believing in me, Rachel. You always knew I wasn't a lima loser. I know I've done this before, but this time, I promise that I will do everything in my power to make you as happy as you make me. You and Natalie, you are the most important people in my life," By this point, Finn had taken out the ring and Rachel was fighting back tears. "Rachel, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Rachel said straight away. "Always yes."

Finn started smiling and spun the diva around in his arms, putting her back down before placing the ring on her finger.

"Ms Berry," A woman knocked on the door. "Two minutes."

"I better go out to the Kurt and Blaine," Finn smiled. "Good luck, though you won't need it."

"Finn," Rachel said quickly. "Tonight my song will be for you. Not for anyone else."

Finn just walked out and found Kurt and Blaine. Rachel came on and looked out to the taller man in the audience, before smiling and starting the song.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Kurt was examining her hand and looking at his brother.

"Would you be mad if it was?" Finn bit his lip.

"Congratulations," Kurt hugged his step brother. "It was about time."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I made it nice and sweet as a Christmas present for making you all wait sooooo long for an update (my cast is coming off in two weeks and I'll most likely update then).**


	8. Chapter 8

_Twenty Years Later..._

Rachel Berry was now 47 years old and Natalie was at college and their youngest, Christopher had just started high school. Finn had always known in the back of his mind, that Rachel wanted to go back to broadway and when she was offered a role that Finn knew she wanted more than anything else, he couldn't let her pass it up – and he felt like he owed it to her after she moved to Ohio for him. He got a really good teaching job, and he was happy.

"Dad!" Natalie came through the door with her boyfriend. She looked so much like Rachel, Finn sometimes had to do a double take. "Mum is on TV in like 10 minutes."

"We know." Fifteen year old Christopher shouted out to his sister.

"I wasnt talking to you." Natalie snapped at her brother.

"Can you grab this."Finn handed the girl a bowl of popcorn.

"Did we miss it?" Kurt and Blaine came through the door with their five year old twins.

"No." Finn said as they all went into the living area.

When Rachel came on, the entire room went silent. Finn was watching his wife, and couldnt help but smile. Even after nearly twenty years of marriage, she still had that effect on him.

"Mum looks so beautiful." Natalie looked up to her dad who just smiled at her.

"Rachel Berry is back on broadway." The inteviewer looked at the small diva.

"Yes she is." Rachel laughed.

"I think everyone's question is why did you leave for so long?" The interviewer asked.

"I loved being on stage," Rachel responded. "But I always knew there was something missing."

"That something must be must be very special." The interviewer smiled.

"Finn is very special," Rachel responded. "And without the support him , my two beautiful children Natalie and Chris, as well as the rest of my family, I wouldnt be back here tonight."

"Well we are very happy to have you back." The interviewer responded.

"And I happy to be back." Rachel laughed.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. This is the last chapter of this story, so thank you all for reading it and I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**


End file.
